New Girl
by TxNMxExBD
Summary: Danielle Parker runs away from home to Stilwater, where she thinks no one would dream of looking for her. She learns of the gang activity and gets very interested and soon becomes an important part of the 3rd Street Saints.
1. A New Beginning

"We will be landing in about fifteen minutes, I hope you've enjoyed your flight with us and we hope you have a wonderful stay in Stilwater," The stuartist said over the sound of the movie I wasn't paying much attention to. 

I looked out my window and saw too islands connected by several bridges. Stilwater. I was finally here, and almost too happy about it.

I was the first one off the despite the fact I was about three rows from the back. I stepped out of the small aircraft and looked at the city I would now called home. I walked into the small airport building looking around as I went. Waiting for my bags usually bothered me when I would go on other trips (as__I am a very impatient person), but I didn't mind waiting at all now. I was free. I was sixteen, but I was free. No one to tell me what to do. No one to stand in my way. When my bag came I picked it up and slung it over my shoulder. I walked out of the building and began strolling down the path that brought me officially into the city. 

As I walked into a part of town called Barrio I saw a large piece of land to my left with a single house. It was so extravagant that I hadn't realized my gaze had turned into a creepy stare. A woman, that obviously either worked out too much or was on steroids, bumped me as she walked past.

"Keep walking perra," She said as two men by her side, also wearing red, laughed.

I looked at her and the men, but neither looked back at me. I picked up my bag and continued my stroll. I needed to grow some backbone if I'm going to live by myself. I stopped at a bench and took out my map of Stilwater. It wasn't that complicated so I should be fine. I had to go to Mission Beach. I was talking to woman on the phone before I came here and she said she had a place real cheap for me to stay in. I had heard the Saints Row district was "dirty" but I didn't care, I guess. It was the cheapest place in the city so it would have to do, for now.

I had finally reached my destination and saw that my place was a small, graphitized duplex. I walked up to the door and knocked. A Mexican woman wearing shorts and a purple shirt answered. She looked like she recognized me.

"Danielle... right," she asked pointing at me.

"Yeah, I talked to you about a..."

"About a place to stay, yeah I know, come in," she said walking inside the messy house.

When I slowly walked inside I look into the living room witch came in sight when I got to the staircase. I looked into the living room and saw three other people wearing purple sprawled across the beat up chairs watching a twelve inch TV.

"Over here," the woman called from the kitchen. "Now I know it's small, but your only a teenager so how much space would you need," she continued when I reached her. "I'll try to keep my friends out of here, but who's to know what they're going to do when they're drunk right," she laughed walking down the stairs into the basement, or my "room."

When we got reached the bottom of the staircase and the woman turned on the light. She had a cot set up for me and an old dresser for me. It wasn't that bad, I could fix it up, eventually. I walked over to the bed and laid on it, it was actually comfortable. Well, better than being on an airport bench, where I would've been sleeping if her offer wasn't so low.

"So we agreed on four hundred dollars a month and I'll raise it as we go along," she pointed out, sitting on a beanbag chair. "I'm Chantelle by the way."

"Okay, so when do you want your first payment," I asked, staring at the ceiling.

"Well it's the thirteenth today, so... I'd say maybe the fourteenth next month. Give you a day to settle in,"

I nodded my head in agreement and Chantelle said something else, but I really didn't listen. Chantelle went back up stairs right after that.

When I heard the door close I got up and put my bag on the bed. I took my close out and packed them into the drawers. after I was done that I changed into shorts as I almost died walking all the way over here in jeans. I opened the window and jumped onto my cot again face first. I turned over onto my back after about five minutes. I looked at the ceiling for a while, that eventually got boring so I pulled my laptop out of my bag and turned it on.

I typed "Stilwater" in the search bar, I was going to live here for who knows how long and I hadn't even learned about the place. I read about the election that was currently going on between Marshall Winslow and Alderman Hughes. After reading about both of them I liked Hughes better.

I continued on reading. I learned about the different stores here and some landmarks they had. I even read about a Record Company called Kingdom Come Records they had one really big artist named Aisha. I read about her and got interested so I downloaded her newest album, and I actually really liked it.

I kept reading, and listening to Aisha, about Stilwater. As I scrolled down the page and there was a subtitle that read "Gang Activity." Now that really interested me.

They're was some gang activity in New York, but it was just a bunch of young wannabes walking around in baggy pants carrying bibi guns. It bugged me, but this was on Stilwater's website so these must be some serious gangs.

I clicked on the sub title, but all it read were four bolded, colored names. 


	2. Education

I clicked on the yellow colored name…

The Vice Kings…

There was a lot of stuff here, they must be really well known to have this much stuff written about them.

There was stuff about how they were created. Stuff about how another gang called Los Carnales had become powerful and were taking over Sunnyvale Gardens and young man named Benjamin King, whom was from the neighbourhood, got some people together and fought Los Carnales out of Sunnyvale Gardens.

From what I read just about The Vice Kings, Los Carnales were sounding pretty cool. I liked the name too it sounded Spanish.

Next I went onto Los Carnales. I was right they were Spanish and that house I past belonged to one of their lieutenants, Angelo Lopez. Who was the brother of their leader, Hector Lopez.

I read about another one of their lieutenants, Victor Rodriguez, their was a picture too and he was huge. I was intimidated by his large stature, even by only looking at a picture of him.

Having being creep out by Victor I moved onto the Westside Rollerz. Before I clicked on it I laughed by their name. What kind of self respecting gang spells their name with a "Z."

Their wasn't much on this gang, it must have been put together recently.

I read on anyway, I wasn't very interested in them, they were pretty boring. Cars and money, that's all they really had. Nothing interesting.

Finally I moved onto the 3rd Street Saints. They were put together right here in the Saints Row district. I was shocked about that. Then I thought about their gang color. Purple. Then I remembered Chantelle and her friends. All were wearing purple. I was living with a gangster.

I wasn't as worried or scared as any other person would be. I was actually thrilled to see what kind of stuff would go down right in front of my eyes. Drug trafficking, Hitman, and Prostitution. It would be exciting.

The months passed and things were going great with Chantelle, she was acting like an older sister to me and she had even told me about the gang thing, which I was totally cool about. Although everything I thought would happen, didn't and it was really boring.

I hadn't gotten around much, just to the store to pick up some new clothes. I had kept up on my rent and it had gone from four hundred to six hundred in three months, but that was only because I had a job at a store just about ten minutes from Chantelle's place and I was getting pretty decent pay and a good employee discount too.

I was upstairs watching TV when Chantelle ran downstairs, rather excited.

"What's up," I asked, intrigued by her excitement as I have never seen her that happy.

"New guy just rolled in from out of nowhere, Julius and Troy saved him. Some VK almost blew his brains out I heard. Julius asked him to come check out the Saints and Julius is pretty confident he'll come, I'm going to check by the church and see," Chantelle said rushing to find her keys. "Want to come."

I jumped up and looked at Chantelle, surprised. Chantelle never asked me to go anywhere that involved gangs.

"Sure," I said, not really that my enthusiasm reached a new height.

I quickly hauled on my shoes and ran at the door getting into the passenger seat of Chantelle's purple car. The church only took about five minutes to drive to. When we got there I saw Chantelle's face brighten even more. The guy must be their.

We got out of the car and walked to the church graveyard, where a lot of other saints were standing. An African man was standing in the front of everyone on the staircase that leaded into the beaten down church. He was talking everyone, but again I wasn't really listening. I was too busy asking Chantelle who everyone was.

After Julius was finished talking the guy Chantelle had been talking about was about to be canonized. I had no idea what that was, until I watched it. The new guy was fighting several Saints, including Chantelle. He beat every one of them and was then welcomed into the Saints with open arms, but before Julius could begin talking again my new life began and Chantelle spoke over him as she got to her feet standing beside me again. She put her arm around me.

"Julius, this girl moved in with me a few months ago and I was wondering if she could join,"

I looked up at Chantelle, my eyes widening with fear. I didn't want to fight these gangsters. The "gangsters" in New York were soccer moms compared to these guys. I sixteen for gods sake!

"She's kind of young don't you think Wheels," A burly man, that was standing next to Chantelle, asked.

"So, she's sixteen yeah, but she's living on her own. She ran away from home. She don't go to school. I think she'd be a good essential to the gang and you know she don't got to be canonized per say, we could do something else," Chantelle continued.

"Come up here," the man named Julius called to me.

Without thinking I did what I was told and walked up to the front and stood by the middle-aged man.

"What's your name sweetheart," Julius asked politely.

"D… Danielle," I stuttered quietly.

"Well what do you want to do to show us your good for the Saints," he asked.

I was looking out at the people and came across Chantelle again, her face beaming with excitement.

"I… I don't know, I don't really have any special talent," I said, nervously.

"Johnny, you take her out and see what she can do, take the new guy too. You three get rid of the VK's in Mission Beach.

"Why do I got to baby sit the new guys, I don't want 'em getting in my way, I'll do it myself," the young Chinese man, obviously Johnny, said.

Ouch. I could tell he wasn't a people person.

"I'll take them," another man, that was standing next to Julius, said.

"Okay Troy, take care of the girl you two, she's young and I have a strong feeling she'll be good for us," Julius said smiling at me.

As everyone left the newest Saints and the man named Troy walked up to me.

"Okay lets get you two some guns," Troy said rubbing his hands together. "You know how to handle one Danielle," he continued looking at me.

Just by the way he looked at me I knew I was going to be treated like a baby if I got in.

"No, not really. I've held an unloaded one before, but that's all,"

"Its okay, I'll teach you," Troy laughed along with the other guy.

I turned my head and rolled my eyes so they couldn't see.

We walked down the street to a gun store called Friendly Fire, I remember reading about this online. There were several of them around the city and they didn't have much security so a ten-year-old could by a gun there if they had a fake idea.

"Two Vice 9's," Troy said when we got to the counter.

"One of them for the girl," the scary, tattooed man said, looking down at me.

"She's legal," Troy continued.

I had always looked older that I actually was so I wasn't worried about that very much, unless this guy brains were as big as his arms.

"Okay," he said turning around and taking out two small guns out of the glass case.

Thank god, he wasn't.

When we got out of the store Troy handed me one of the guns. It felt heavy in my hands. Well, that was only because I was nervous that I might shot my own brains out. Just imaging that made me nauseas.

"Okay, lets take out these fuckers," Troy said, smiling at both of us and taking out his own gun and loading it.


	3. Canonized

I followed Troy and the other guy down the street, again I wasn't really paying attention so I jumped up when I heard shooting as soon as we made it around the corner. Everything was happening so fast. I didn't know what was going on until Troy started to shake me.

"Danielle, come on. You got to show me that your good for this. Julius really likes you and he's not going to want me to tell him you're a wimp,"

"I'm not a wimp," I snapped, shaking out of his grip on my shoulders.

"Okay then lets go and you got to use that thing, okay," Troy said

I simply nodded and we continued walking down the street. Troy stopped and hid behind a building.

"Okay now Danielle your going to take these guys, okay," Troy said looking at the two, rather large, people in yellow that were just down the road.

"What!?"

"You have to do something,"

I sighed, "Fine, I'll go, but if I get killed its your fault," I said pointing at the rather confident man in front of me.

Both men looked at me as I looked at my gun, I was really nervous about this, but I went anyway. Hopefully they wouldn't see my gun until I got right to them and had already killed them. I was going to have a police record before I could drive. Of course if I'm going to be in a gang, someone will probably teach me. I continued down the road that was shorter then I hoped it would have been.

And then it happened my first shot was fired as soon as I past the first man in yellow and then the adrenaline hit, It was so exhilarating. I fired my second shot and the second guy went down. I looked down at them not noticing all the running, screaming people and more importantly two other people coming to back up their buddies that have fallen. I looked up and a flash of purple ran across me and I heard more shots fired.

When I opened my eyes again Troy was standing over the men in yellow he had saved me from. He was yelling at me, telling me to come on. I saw that the newest Saints was already in one of the Vice Kings cars, waiting for us.

I quickly listened and followed Troy to the car. As soon as we got in the new guy started to drive. I barely had my door closed. I heard shots from behind us and looked back. It was more Vice Kings. My adrenaline didn't stop and I shot at the Saints rivals on instinct. I aimed for the drivers head, but blew the tire instead. I was good with that.

"Nice shot Danielle," Troy said with utmost approval in his voice.

I felt suddenly felt good, being praised by someone was something I hadn't gotten in long while. I laid back and enjoyed my fast paced ride, almost hoping more Vice Kings would come so I could impress Troy some more. I really wanted to be apart of the Saints now.

We drove around Saints Row for a while making sure no more VK`s came and when they didn't I was disappointed, but proud of myself because I know that Troy would put in the good word to Julius.

"Good job out there today Danielle, I only have good things to say to Julius," Troy said smiling at me as he exited to the car. "Drive her back to Wheel Woman's house," he continued on, saying to the other guy in the car. I still didn't know his name. I guess it didn't matter that much.

I climbed up to the front where Troy had been sitting and waved the him as we started to leave. I was really starting to like Troy, he's a really good guy. As we drove I didn't say anything to the man beside. I was kind of scared of him. His expression was blank, he didn't say a word, he was huge. He had muscles just like that Carnales guy, Victor. He was intimidating and very scary to me, but I guessed if I got to know him I would warm up to him, just like I did Troy and Chantelle, who's nickname was Wheel Woman. Well I do remember her getting a lot of calls from people asking her to give them a ride. That's probably why.

We stopped in front of Chantelle`s house and as soon as I got out Chantelle was hugging me. She was asking me a lot of questions about how I did and was it fun, but I was paying attention to the man in the car. He was looking at me, his brown eyes narrowed. He looked angry, but then suddenly he smiled at me. That was unexpected.

"Uh… Thanks," I said to him as he smiled, strangely, at me.

He just nodded and drove on. I watched him leave, a little weirded out, but I shrugged it off and walked into the house with Chantelle.

When we got inside she sat me on the couch next to one of the guys I seen fighting that new guy today. He was really young, I'd say he was only about nineteen, and very good-looking. I was always a little boy crazy and I saw a lot of handsome guys at the church today. So that was another reason I wanted to get in.

"So, how'd it go. Did you do good, was Troy impressed," Chantelle blurted out as soon as she sat down.

"Well I didn't get shot, that's a good sign right," I answered, nervously.

"Well everyone has good days and doesn't get shot, but was Troy impressed," Chantelle continued, obviously very interested.

"Well there were a couple of Vice Kings chasing us when we finished all the guys on our block and we were driving away, I blew one of their tires and Troy was pretty impressed by that I'd say," I answered.

"Oh good, hopefully Troy will give you a good review and Julius will call us telling us your in. If you get everyone is going to treat you like the baby because we've never had a teenager trying to get in,"

"Don't forget Wheel's you put her for Canonization," the handsome guy beside me said.

"Yeah, whatever but by the looks of it she's excited and wants to be in the Saints now," Chantelle said. "Ain`t that right Danielle."

"Actually… Yeah, it does seem pretty excited, I said," looking at both of them and smiling.

"Good," Chantelle started, but was interrupted by a loud ringing from her cell phone. She answered and talk for about a minute before hanging up again.

I was hoping it was Julius, but it wasn't.

"I got to go, some guys down at the hospital need a ride home, I'll be back in about an hour. I'm going to go do some shopping too," Chantelle said, grabbing her keys and walking out the door.

"Bye," I said to the closed door.

I was a little tired from all the excitement so I went downstairs and laid on my bed. I was so excited and nervous. I can't remember the last time I had butterflies in my stomach like this. If I didn't get in I don't know what I'd do, but I couldn't think like that. Be positive. I'm going to get into the Saints. I'm going to be a Saint. I am. I am.

"I am!" I yelled without trying to.

I looked around hoping Chantelle`s friend hadn't heard me, he didn't come downstairs so I guess he didn't.

"I am," I whispered to myself before turning in and going to sleep.


	4. Welcome To The 3rd Street Saints

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone ringing. I looked at my clock and it was three thirty in the morning. I put my head back on my pillow and sighed before answering my phone.

"Uhh… hello," I mumbled through the phone.

"Hey, Danielle… It's Troy," Troy said

"Oh, hey," I said, perking right up when I heard his name.

"Julius wanted me to welcome you to the 3rd Street Saints," Troy said happily.

I wasn't as tired anymore. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep for the rest of the night, but Troy didn't want me to stay home tonight.

"Listen, Julius wants you to take back Athos Bay from the Los Carnales," Troy continued on to say.

"Now how am I supposed to do that," I snapped.

"There's an old mission house there running, You take all the Carnales down there and we own Athos," Troy said. "It's easy."

"Easy," I repeated, sarcastically.

"Yeah, It would be better if you walked, it'll be better so that you won't bring attention to yourself,"

"I'm going to walk all the way down to Athos Bay at three thirty in the morning," I said.

"Yeah… Don't worry nothing going to happen to you," Troy said, unworried. "Just get in, kill the bastards and get out… Easy."

"Is this another test for me, I thought you said I was already in," I asked.

"Yeah, but you need to prove yourself if you want to get the big mission. After we get back Saints Row, Julius got something big planned for us,"

"Fine," I said, reluctantly.

"See you later," Troy said.

"Whatever," I said hanging up.

I sat up with my legs hanging out over the bed. I got up and put on a sweater. I had to make sure none of my clothes were purple so the Carnales wouldn't get suspicious. I wasn't, thank god. I was too tired to change. I grabbed my gun that Troy had bought me yesterday and stuck it in my sweater pocket. I then headed upstairs quietly and snuck out the door.

As I was walking along to road about three homeless people asked me for money. Like any normal person I kept walking. I got to the mission house sooner then I had hoped. I slowed down when I started to get closer. I put my hand in pocket on gripping my gun, nervously. When I finally got to the door I put my head up and went inside. The door creaked so I knew someone heard, but there was no one in the front room. I got lucky. I crept through a doorway into the hallway. There was nobody there either. I was starting to get the vibe that I was being set up, already. I gripped my gun even harder and took a deep breath as I went around the corner. Still nobody. Now I was getting annoyed. Why would Troy send me down here if there was nobody here. No Carnales anywhere. I went out the back door hoping to see at least one guy in red, no just a bunch of smoke coming from a red car.

"What the hell," I yelled.

Someone came from out of the smoke. It was the same guy that got canonized today. Why didn't Troy tell me he was coming too. I never got any action. Not that I was too disappointed in that, it's just Troy got me up at three in the morning asking me to take back Athos.

"He could've at least told me you were coming," I said.

The guy just stood there, looking confused.

"Troy, he called me and told me to come here at take out the Carnales in this mission house. He didn't tell me you were coming. Oh, whatever I'm just going to go home and try to get at least a few more hours of sleep."

The strange man just shrugged and walked to his car.

"Aren't you at least going to give me a ride," I snapped, putting my hands on my on my hips.

He looked at with one raised eyebrow. He leaned over the passenger side and opened the door.

"Thank you," I said, climbing into the car.

He drove as hectic as he did yesterday. He barely stopped for me to get out. As soon as I did get out, before I turned around to say goodbye he had already gone.

"Somebody not a people person," I said under my breath.

"Where the hell were you," Chantelle asked coming out of the house in a black silk housecoat.

"Troy called and told me something about the Carnales, but when I got there to take 'em out that new guy had already gotten there," I answered her one hundred percent truthfully.

"Oh well anyway come on. Come inside its cold,"

I did as I was told and followed Chantelle into the house. When I got inside I went straight down to my room and lied on my bed. As I suspected I couldn't get back to sleep. I was out for an hour it was now four thirty. I just laid in my bed and listened to iPod, but still couldn't fall asleep so I decided to do some more research on my new family. I took out my laptop and searched up the 3rd Street Saints.

I didn't find out much more than I already knew, just that Julius used to work with Ben King, the leader of the Vice Kings, to help get Sunnyvale Gardens back from Los Carnales. Now that was a little shocking. But I knew Julius was all about the Saints now, hopefully. I hoped that when Troy was talking about Julius got something big planned for the Saints that it had something to with those other gangs especially the Westside Rollerz. I really didn't like them. They spelled there name with a "Z" they can't be that intimidating.

I researched the Saints for the rest of the night until I finally fell asleep at seven o'clock in the morning.


	5. Crush

I woke up the next day at two in the afternoon. Serves me right for staying up all night. When I went upstairs I saw Chantelle in the kitchen and Julius, Troy, the new guy and a Hispanic man I remembered seeing at the church the other day were sitting at the kitchen table.

I watched them as I came upstairs and they were looking at me strangely. I saw Chantelle gasp as she walked over to me quickly and grabbed my shoulders, blocking my sight of the men in her kitchen.

"Danielle come downstairs with me please," Chantelle whispered.

"Why?" I asked in a voice I knew was too loud for the conversation we were having.

"You need to get dressed."

"What do you mean, I am."

"No your not,"

I looked down at myself and the all my blood flowed to my face in a flash. I was wearing a sports bra and short shorts. I looked back up at Chantelle and I knew that I looked like I was about to cry. Chantelle smiled and hide me as we went back downstairs.

"Why are they here," I snapped when I knew they couldn't hear us.

"They have some news and they want to make sure your at the church when Julius makes his big announcement," Chantelle answered, still whispering.

When we got downstairs I grabbed the first T-Shirt I could find, which just happened to be my ex's lucky for me it was purple, and a pair of skinny jeans. I was got dressed very slowly, not wanting to get back up to the kitchen. I knew especially that that stuck up creeper they let in the other day would be laughing as soon as he saw me. I really didn't like him. Everyone else I was fine with. I was even close to them in a strange sort of way.

"Come on, we got to get back up. Troy's not very patient," Chantelle said, not knowing she was butting into my conversation with myself.

"Really… He seemed very patient with me the other day," I said.

"That's just because he likes you."

I began blushing again, I really liked Troy too. I liked him a little too much. I was sixteen and he was like thirty I'd say. Chantelle was probably talking about he liked me like a daughter or a sister or a "friend."

"Come on," Chantelle said, butting in again, almost halfway up the stairs.

"Uh… Yeah… Coming," I hesitated.

We got back upstairs too soon. I tried to avoid eye contact with the three men in Chantelle's kitchen. It was hard as they starting talking to me as soon as I closed the basement door.

"I've got some really good news," Julius said.

"Oh yeah, what's that," I said as I sat on the counter looking at my feet, still blushing.

"We got Harrowgate back. This morning," a voice I didn't recognize said.

The unrecognising of the voice caused me to look up. I remembered his face, but I never knew his name. He must have noticed the strange look I was giving him because he grinned and walked up to me and outstretched his arm.

"Danielle… I'm Dex, I'm a lieutenant for the Saints," Dex said, still laughing slightly.

I did nothing, but shake his hand and smile a very obviously fake smile.

"Anyway… The Saints are now back in control of Saints Row. We came to pick you up to bring you to the church with us," Julius said.

"I'll bring her if that's okay. I've just got to finish some stuff here and then we'll be right over," Chantelle said.

"Okay we'll wait for you," Julius said getting up and heading for the door, the new guy and Dex following closely behind him.

"Don't be long," Troy said, smiling at me as he went around the corner.

As soon as he was gone I was flushing again. Chantelle looked at me a shook her head smiling.

"I can't believe it," Chantelle said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You like Troy."

"What? No, what would make you think that," I snapped.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone, I promise,"

"There's nothing to tell anyone because… I… Don't… Like… Troy," I said.

"Whatever, I still won't tell anyone," Chantelle said. "Probably just Troy," she continued, whispering this time.

"Chantelle," I groaned.

" I won't if you admit that you do right here."

"Chantelle," I repeated.

"Come on, tell me and I won't tell that certain someone," Chantelle said in a child's voice.

"Fine, I like Troy… A little," I answered reluctantly.

Chantelle looked at me and began to reach for the phone.

"Okay, okay I like him a lot," I said shaking my head frantically.

"Awww… That's so cute, you have a little crush," Chantelle said.

"Whatever okay, you can't tell anyone… You promised."

"I know, I know. I won't tell anyone… Unless you want me too," Chantelle answered hoping that I did want her to tell someone. I could tell she wasn't someone you trusted with many secrets.

"Which will never happen. I'm never telling him… And neither are you," I said half-smiling.

I saw Chantelle frown slightly, then perk back up suddenly. She grabbed her keys and headed for the door.

"Come on we got to get to the church. I for one don't want to miss Julius's announcement," She said walking out the door.

I got up quietly and grabbed my back pack that was beside the door. I then hauled on my shoes and quickly stepped out the door and got into Chantelle's car. We were off to the church in no time. Chantelle started to talk as soon as I closed the door, I simply ignored her and started thinking about how my friends back in New York were doing. If they missed me. If they realized I was gone. If they cared. Then I began to think of my parents. I tried not to as I hated them so. They were the reason I ran away. My stupid mom had couldn't keep her sexuality a secret, that got to school and began to haunt me. My alcoholic dad refused to work and never knew my name ninety percent of the time.

Before I could start cussing my parents out in my head Chantelle had opened my door and pulled me out. She began dragging me inside the church. I saw so many people in purple there It hurt my eyes. I never seen so much of the same color in one place before.

I saw Julius in the front talking to some of his gang members. I looked around and saw Dex and Troy with each other and a few other people sitting around waiting to hear the news. I hoped that Julius hadn't only called a meeting just to tell everyone they had control of Saints Row again. That would be pretty stupid I thought.

Julius saw me and smiled. He climbed up on top of the desk he was leaning against and started his speech.


	6. Assigned

"Everyone, we are now back in control of what is rightfully ours… Saints Row!" Julius said, beaming at the crowd in front of him.

Everyone cheered until they were shushed by that Chinese guy that snapped at me the other day at the church.

"That's not all though… We are definatley not stopping here," Julius continued after everyone hushed. I want Stilwater in control of the 3rd Street Saints… When we're done, the Vice Kings, Carnales and the Rollerz will be nothing but a memory."

Everyone cheered again, getting revved up for what was going to be said.

"Now, now listen up… Troy… You got the Vice Kings," Julius said looking straight at Troy.

"Anyone but them," Troy said.

I was totally shocked. I was standing between Troy and Chantelle. I looked straight up at the man beside me and he looked back at me and then back at Julius, waiting for him to respond to his unmanly accuzattion.

"Fuck you say," Julius snapped.

"Anyone but them," Troy repeated.

"Fuck him, I got the Kings," the Chinese man said pushing me out of his way as he stepped up.

"Watch out for your boy," Julius said looking from the man named Johnny to Dex.

"What!? I can take out the mother fuckers myself. I don't need a fucking babysitter Julius!" Johnny snapped.

"This guy has people problems," I whispered to Chantelle.

I looked back at Johnny who was now right in front of me. I had to look up to see his raging face.

"She's going to be helping you a lot Johnny, don't piss at her," Dex said pulling Johnny away from me.

"This one's got a mouth on her. You sure know how to pick em' Julius," Johnny said still glaring at me.

"Oh stop whining you little baby. She's probably stronger than you," a womans voice came from out of the shadows.

"Lin?" Johnny said, turning around to look at the woman. "What the fuck you wearing blue for!?"

"Don't worry I got you back kid," the woman named Lin said to me as she stepped behind me, putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Lin's got the Rollerz. We don't know much about these guys so we need one of us on the inside," Julius said.

"I didn't know the Rollerz pimped hoes," A man beside Chantelle said getting everyone in the church to howl with laughter.

Lin leaned down to my height and put her lips to my ear, "If I'm going to watch your back you got to watch mine," she whispered, winking at me when I turned around to look at her.

Lin let go of my shoulders and gave me a light push towards the man who had insulted her. I walked up to him and within the blink of an eye I had punched him straight across the face. Right in the jaw. Like shooting those Vice Kings the other day. I had another adrenaline rush.

I walked back to where I had been standing before and Lin hugged me, while she laughed at the guy I had knocked over with my punch. I had known her not very long, but I already liked her a lot and knowing that she would be undercover for another gang made me worried about her well being. I really hoped to get to know her and, like Chantelle, see her as an older sister.

"Anyway… everyone we still got the Carnales," Julius said when everyone had finally stopped laughing.

"Don't worry Julius… I got them," Dex said smiling at Julius. Dex was so cute when he smiled. He looked like a little kid. Exactly like my best friend Alice's little brother, Tyler. I loved him so much. He was so cute and looked a lot younger than he actually was. He was eleven years old when I last saw him and he looked like he was seven. He was so adorable and since he looked like Dex I knew that I would have to become really close to Dex aswell.

Now I liked every main person in the saints except for that weird new guy and I only disliked Johnny a little bit. He was really good looking, but really obnoxious. Just like my friend's ex boyfriend, Jordan. Really hot, but had the biggest head I had ever seen, and to make it worst he was at huge jerk. Though Johnny was a little better looking than Jordan.

"Okay. I know I can trust you Dex, you're the only sensible one here. Except for Danielle, she seems like a pretty smart girl," Julius said, and winked at me.

"Please!" Johnny snapped from behind. I spun around to look at him. He was bent down to my level and was talking staright to me as if no one else was here. "She dropped out of school at sixteen. At least I finished high school."

"Johnny… You dropped out after the first month of the ninth grade," Lin snapped at him.

"Whatever, I'm still smarter than her," Johnny said pointing at me.

"What is your problem with me," I said beginning to walk up to him before Lin pulled me back, shaking her head at me.

"Dude just back off okay. She's new, she's young and she don't know much, okay. We got to teach her. She's like a baby compared to us," Dex said pulling Johnny away from me, yet again.

"Okay… Now that that's out of our systems," Julius blurted out as soon as everything was calm again. "We got a lot of work to do if we want Stilwater, Danielle I expect you and our new guy to be a big part in helping us get our city. I would like to make you two leutenients. You two have bright futures, in the gang world at least."

I nodded and looked over at the new guy and he was smiling at me, I was starting to think he was a rapist. I never want to be alone with him ever again. 

I still didn't know his name! That was bugging me so much. I was starting to think he didn't even have a name.

"Okay we're starting right away, so once we're done here go talk to one of these guys… Lets get this shit started," Julius beamed at his loyal gang members.

Everyone cheered for a while and then began to chat for a while before starting to pile out of the church. Before Chantelle and I tried to leave the church, Julius stopped us.

"We have to have a talk with Danielle before she leaves," Julius said grabbing my shoulder lightly and pulling me toward him and his leutenients.

"Okay," Chantelle said sitting down on an old couch.

"We're going to be a while," Johnny said to Chantelle.

"Okay, but one of you better get her home safe," Chantelle snapped before leaving.

"Don't worry… I will, I trust these guys with her as much as you do," Lin said in her sweet voice, stealing me from Julius' grasp.

"Okay," Chantelle repeated, smiling at Lin before she left.

"Okay Danielle, I know Troy took you out the other day to prove yourself and you did, perfectly, but I really really like you Danielle and I want you to be one of our leutenients," Julius said once he knew everyone was gone.

"What!?" Johnny snapped. "I was in the gang three years before making leutenient, she's been here three days."

"Seriously Johnny… What is your problem with Danielle. You don't even know her," Lin said, sticking up for me.

"I don't have a problem _with her_, It's just… Ah! Nevermind… I'm out of here, see you guys later," Johnny said before leaving. He wasn't doing a very good job at making me feel welcome.

"Don't worry sweetheart, he's just not good with first impressions. He'll warm up to eventually and then he won't be able to get enough of you," Julius smiled at me.

"Okay… That's all very nice, but what did you want to tell me. I'm really tired and I want to get home and have a nap," I said, realizing how tired I really was.

"Sleep!?" Troy said. "Its only like three thirty in the day."

"In case you forget you called me last night at like three am to ask me to do something that guy already had done!" I barked.

"Julius called the new guy, not me," Troy said with his hands up, defending himself.

"Danielle I didn't know he called you. I was talking about it with it our guy and Troy and I guess Troy wasn't listening," Julius said.

"As usual," Dex said, smirking at Troy.

"Oh… I'm sorry Danielle," Troy said walking behind me a rubbing my shoulders.

"Okay, okay enough… Could you please just tell me what you want I'm so tired," I yawned.

"We want you to move out of Chantelle's and move in with Johnny," Dex blurted out.


	7. Residence Issues

"What!?" both Lin and I snapped.

"We think that it would be better for you if you do," Julius said, a lot calmer than I was. I was panicking.

"How is that better for her, you know what Johnny's like. He was ready to punch her out twenty minutes ago," Lin said.

"I know, I know, but Johnny knows what its like to be in a gang. Lin you may be his sister, but you just came in half a year ago," Dex said.

"And I'm already lieutenant," Lin rebutted.

"Oh my god! Your related to that asshole, no offence," I said to Lin, very surprised.

"Hard to believe isn't it," Lin said, smiling. "Can't she just move in with me, please," Lin begged to Julius.

"Like I said, Lin, Johnny… Knows… More," Dex said, talking like Lin was a child.

Lin walked over to Dex and slapped him, "Talk to me like that again and I'll do way worse. If Johnny hurts her. I'll blame you too," Lin said walking towards the door.

"See you later sweetie, If Johnny does anything to you, you tell me, okay," Lin said, smiling at me as she left.

"Umm… Bye," I said as she brushed my shoulders.

I watched as Lin left. Then I was by myself with Julius, Dex, Troy and the new guy.

"Okay, I'll bring you to Chantelle's house to get you stuff and then I'll bring you to Johnny's," Troy said when he was sure Lin was gone.

"Don't I get any say in this," I asked.

"No!" Julius, Troy and Dex said at the same time as the other guy just sat there laughing.

"Okay," I mouthed.

"Come on," Troy said heading for the door.

"I'll go with you guys, Johnny might be hard to convince," Dex said running to catch up with Troy.

"You haven't told him yet!" I yelled.

"Well no, but he shouldn't be to much of a problem to take care of," Troy said, taking a few paces back and grabbing my hand to pull me along.

"I'm going to die, great," I said as I was being dragged out of the front of the church.

Troy laughed as he stuffed me into the backseat of his car. Dex climbed into the passenger side and Troy in the drivers. All the way to Chantelle's house I was thinking about how I was going to explain this to her. She would be so heartbroken. She loved me so much and I loved her. She was nicer to me then my mother ever was. We got there far to soon and we got out. 

We went to into the house and Chantelle was sitting with her boyfriend, the hot guy I had seen in her house before, honestly I was jealous. Chantelle saw us and Dex rushed me downstairs to get my stuff. When I was downstairs, I was relieved that I wouldn't have to be the one that had to tell Chantelle I would be leaving, for Johnny.

I pulled out my suitcase and stuffed all my clothes in it as slowly as I could, not wanting to go back upstairs. Next I put my back pack on my bed and the rest of my stuff on it. I had a lot more stuff since I had gotten a job, then that reminded me… I had a job. I had probably been fired. I hadn't gone in no less then a week. I made sure I hadn't forgotten anything, I knew I hadn't, but I still didn't want to go upstairs. 

I had nothing else that would help me stall so I put on a brave face and went to meet Chantelle, who probably was as upset as me, I really didn't want to leave her. 

I got upstairs and everyone in Chantelle's cozy, messy, little house. Chantelle walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"If its what's best," Chantelle said, breathing heavily.

"I'll visit," I replied slowly, dropping my bags and returning the hug.

"Okay, okay, enough with the heart whelming good byes. Lets go," Dex rushed.

"Yeah, come on. You can still visit Danielle," Troy said grabbing my bag and shaking my shoulder.

I let go of Chantelle and walked towards the door. Only when I climbed in the back seat of Troy's car, I realized that I was crying. I didn't even cry when I was packing to run away from home. I loved Chantelle, she was better then my mom, she was my mom. I loved her so much.

I fell asleep about five minutes after Troy started the car. I was shaken awake in what seemed like hours. We were on the far side of Saints Row. Johnny's house was actually… Nice. I liked it, but not who lived in it. Dex grabbed my duffle bag from out of the back seat as Troy walked toward the door. I grabbed my back pack and threw it over my shoulder when I got out of the car. I walked up to the door and stood beside Troy, just as he knocked on the door. 

Johnny opened the door, he looked like he had been sleeping. It was only like six in the day. He was only wearing sweatpants. That was just one of the many downsides of going to have to live with him.

"What," Johnny said, scratching his head and leaning against the door frame. "Why the fuck is she here."

"Johnny… Danielle is going to be your new room mate," Dex said throwing my bag past Johnny inside of his messy house.

"What," Johnny repeated, sounding a lot angrier.

"We think it would be better if Danielle stayed with you. You could teach her. She don't know much about gangs, but the Saints are your life Johnny. Please," Troy explained,

"Teach her," Johnny laughed, "Please."

"Johnny," Troy sighed. "Come on, Johnny please. Julius wants you to help her out and he said that if she gets hurt you'll have to pay… If she lives with you or not."

"I've never given in this easily, but she's probably not that bad," Johnny said, actually smiling at me sincerely.

"Thanks man," Troy said.

Johnny nodded and walked into the house, stepping over my bag which Dex picked back up. Troy gave me a little push and I began to walk into the house. It was messier and, strangely, quieter then Chantelle's. We continued following Johnny down the hallway until we turned into a fairly sized room, at least he wasn't making me sleep in a closet.

"I'll have to buy another bed for her, til then she can sleep in my room, I'll stay on the couch," Johnny said opening the window blinds.

I looked out the window and had a perfect view of the ocean. It was beautiful. The perfect time. The sun was setting and was sitting right on top of the ocean.

I came out of my trance and strange words came out of my mouth. "Umm… No that's okay… I, umm… Can sleep on the couch," I said. Wow I was actually being nice to Johnny. Well he was nice enough to let me live with him. Then again, it's Johnny, I may be dead in a few weeks after he gets more annoyed with me. 

"You sure," Johnny replied, raising one eyebrow.

"Uhh… Yeah. Its fine," I replied.

He shrugged and left the room. I sat on my bag. It was so full of clothes it would have been good enough for a bed. I felt like I could fall asleep right here. Troy came over and sat by the wall at my head. I sat up immediately.

"So, how you going to like living with Johnny," Troy asked smiling at me.

"I don't know, he seems nice enough now, I mean he's letting me live with him," I replied.

"If I had a say I'd asked them if you could live with me. I know I'd be able to take care of you more. Johnny's has a little temper which you've seen a few times already, but you haven't seen him at his worst," Troy said.

I laughed and said, "Well I would of rathered live with you over Johnny, I don't like him very much he seems to have a problem with me."

"It's not that he has a problem with you, per say, he just…" Troy trailed off when he looked at the door.

"You going to leave or are you living with me too," Johnny said.

"Uhhh… No, I'm, I'm going… See you Danielle," Troy said getting up and walking toward the door.

"Bye," I replied as he disappeared around the corner.

When I heard the door closed, Johnny and I starred at each other for a few seconds before I looked away from the intimidating gaze in front of me.

"Come out in the living room with me. If your going to live with me I deserve to know some stuff about you," Johnny said before disappearing around the corner as well.

I was a little weirded out by that, but I did as I was told and got up off my bag and walked out of my new room.


	8. Secret

I walked out into the living room and sat on the chair across from the couch where Johnny was lying across, watching TV. He didn't even look at me when I sat down just started to speak.

"So… What made you decide to run away from home," he asked, his eyes still glued to the screen.

"I don't know… My life was just too hard for me to handle," I replied playing with my fingers, looking away from him.

"I know."

"Yeah, my parents were… What!?" I yelled, too loudly, and looked up at Johnny, surprised.

"Come on don't tell me that you don't even remember me. I haven't changed that much in four years," Johnny said, sitting up and looking at me.

"What," I repeated, quietly this time.

"Danielle is not your real name,"

"Yes it is… Danielle… M… Ma… Marie… Parker," I said, nervously.

"Emerald… Christy… Green," Johnny replied, smirking at me.

"How, how do you know," I whispered.

"I was best friends with your brother back in New York, I hung out with him everyday, I was dating your sister," Johnny said, standing up so fast it made me flinch.

"No," I said.

"Yes, I only moved to Stilwater four years ago. I was friends with your brother since we were in the third grade, I was over at your house all the time. I lived there pretty much."

"Well, why don't I remember Lin… I would remember someone as sweet as her," I asked.

"Lin lived in Stilwater with our mom and I lived in New York with our dad," Johnny said, still smirking. He was enjoying this. "Johnny Boy G," That what's your brother always called me."

Oh know… I did remember him… Damn! He would tell everyone and if my real name got out my parents wouldn't look for me, but my sister would. She actually loved me and she showed me she did everyday. What was I going to do? Johnny would tell everyone, that's just the kind he was, in Stillwater . Back in New York he was actually nice to me, then why wasn't he nice to me now and how did he know I had run away. I know that might not have changed much, but four years that did change me enough for him not to recognize me.

"Me and your sister are still friends, she called me and told me you had run way and she sent me a picture of you. You think just cause you got a new hair style I wouldn't recognize you, please I'm way smarter then that," Johnny said.

"You can't tell her I'm here, she'll come up here and take me back to that hell hole, if she were smart then she would get out of there too. She's twenty years old and still live with our ass hole parents," I said, standing up as well.

"Don't worry I won't tell her," Johnny said, noticing my worried face.

"Ummm… Thanks," I said, thinking that he would say the totally opposite, that he was defiantly going to tell my sister and get me taken away so I don't get in the way of his spotlight.

"I'm not the devil, Renee. I have a heart," Johnny said, sitting back down.

"Please don't call me Renee, I changed my name. Not completely. I forged my passport, I.D, and drivers license to say Danielle Parker, so please call me Danielle. Don't tell anybody else about this though. The Saints don't seem like the kind of people that like liars."

"They don't like liars," Johnny said, glued to the TV again.

"Thanks," I said sitting down as well.

"Okay, now that that's out of the way, I'm going to call Lin and tell her to take you out tomorrow."

"Really," I said, excitedly.

"Yeah, Julius wants us to get started on the Rollerz first," Johnny replied.

"Oh," I said, perking down.

"What!? Were you hoping for some girl time. Shopping, getting you hair done, talking about boys," Johnny said childishly.

"No," I barked.

"Okay, calm down tiger," Johnny laughed.

Frustrated, I got up and stormed back to my new room, that I wasn't so hot about anymore. I got to my room and sat down against the wall, looking out the window. It was dark now and the moon was pearched high above the ocean. It was so beautiful, shining the water beneath it. I sighed and got up again and began to unpack. I stuffed all my clothes in the tiny closet and looked around the dull room. I saw a big box in the storage room across from mine. I took it and put the rest of my stuff on it. Then I took out my cell phone and looked through my pictures. My friends, my sister, brother and Johnny. He looked so different now. Back then he looked like one of those wannabe gangsters, now he was a real gangster and looked entirely different.

I was really worried about this. Johnny, like Chantelle, looked like someone who could not keep secrets and to make it even worse, he didn't like me. Or, maybe he did, it was hard to tell. He had mood swings like a teenage girl. This was an even worse secret then liking Troy, this was my life that I had left behind me and if it were brought back up I knew that it would screw everything up. Chantelle would feel betrayed, Troy would never talk to me again, Julius would hate me, and Lin… I wouldn't even be able to get to know Lin.

I looked at the time and saw that it all flew by, I didn't know I had been talking to Johnny that long, anyway it was eleven o'clock and I was really tired so I decided to go out and get on my new bed, Johnny's couch. I saw Johnny lying there, I took of his glasses and saw that he was sleeping. I rolled my eyes and went to his room, I pulled the sheets across the double bed and climbed in. I turned in towards the wall and tried to get to sleep.

I thought about how I everything would work out tomorrow. What I would see. Where Lin will take me. What I'm going to do. I turned over on my back and looked toward the ceiling. I couldn't believe it. I was missing my family and friends. I thought that I had made the biggest mistake of my life. If I went back now, none of my friends would take me back in. My sister would be too over protective and my parents would use me as a punching bag again. I couldn't.

I had to forget my life as Emerald Green and go on with my life as Danielle Marie Parker.


	9. Welcome To The Westside Rollerz

I awoke from a dreamless sleep, yet again. I tried to fall back to sleep, but couldn't. I rolled over and fell off the bed. I must have moved during the night. My eyes quickly adjusted and I saw my myself in the living room. I fell off the couch. Johnny must've gotten mad that I was in his bed so he put me out here. I got up and put the blanket Johnny had thrown over me in my room.

I looked at the time and quickly perked up, had a shower and got dressed. Lin would be coming soon, hopefully. After I was dressed I went to the kitchen and began to make breakfast for me and Johnny. He was letting my live with him for free, so I had to do something for him.

I finished eating and Johnny still wasn't up, so I put a plate of food for him in the fridge. I went out into the living room again and turned on the TV.

I had only been watching TV for a little when Johnny came in and pushed me off his couch and took the remote for me.

"Ow," I said, when I landed on hard carpet.

"Don't sit on my couch," Johnny said, looking down at me.

"But I can sleep on it," I said getting up.

"Yes."

I rolled my eyes, got up and walked to room. I got in there and opened the window blinds. I put my cell, iPod, my gun and some other stuff in my backpack. Then, I heard the doorbell ring. It was Lin, I knew it. I threw my back pack over my shoulder and ran to the door. It was Lin.

"Hey," I said, excitedly.

"Hi," Lin replied coming inside.

I watched Lin come in and closed the door, then I followed her to the living room.

"Now where do you have her staying," Lin asked Johnny when she got to the living room.

Johnny didn't answer, so Lin asked again, but yet again he didn't answer. Then Lin stepped in front of the TV which made Johnny mad.

"What the hell are you doing, I'm watching the game," Johnny yelled, sitting upright.

"I'm talking to you," Lin said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I don't got to listen to you… You a Roller," Johnny said.

"Right… Now where do you have Danielle sleeping."

"The couch… Now move!" Johnny continued to yell.

"Okay, I guess that's good enough. Are you being mean to her."

"No! Now MOVE!"

"God… Your such a child you know that," Lin snapped, moving away from Johnny's TV.

They were the definition of sibling rivalry. They were worse than me brother and sister. It was very amusing.

"Put these on," Lin said, throwing some clothes at me.

"What," I asked, confused.

"Put them on, don't worry they don't look that bad," Lin said, smiling.

I shrugged and walked to my room, when I was out of the living room I could hear Johnny and Lin arguing again. I giggled a little. When I got to my room I changed into the clothes that Lin had given me and went to the bathroom and looked them. I liked them a lot, the only problem was that they were blue. I was really confused now. I walked out into the living room and when Johnny and Lin saw me they stopped arguing. Johnny looked at me, shook his head and stormed over to my side.

"No, no, no, NO!" Johnny barked, grabbing the sleeve of my long sleeve, blue shirt.

"What," Lin asked, just as confused as I was about the clothes.

"Julius ain't going to like this," Johnny said, still shaking his head.

"I talked to Julius about it and he was all about it. Beside's this will give me and Danielle some bonding time," Lin said, changing her smirk into a grin when she looked at me.

"It's bad enough that you're a Roller, but Em… I mean Danielle too," Johnny said.

He almost said Emerald… I knew it. He can't keep a secret. Damn.

"Oh shut up Johnny, you got the Vice Kings. You worry about them and I'll worry about the Rollerz… I didn't even think that you liked her."

"What can I say, she seems… familiar to me," Johnny said, smirking at me. I flashed him a dirty look and looked back at Lin.

"What is that suppose to mean," Lin snapped.

"Nothing," Johnny said, letting go of me and sitting back down.

"Whatever… Lets go Danielle, I got some guys that we're going to meet. They should have some information on the Rollerz," Lin said walking towards the door.

I followed Lin to the door and when I got outside I saw the coolest car I've ever seen. I was in awe, Lin saw my expression and smiled.

"Isn't she great," Lin said, stroking the hood of her beautiful car.

"If there's one thing I like more than the Saints… It's this baby right here."

"It's blue," I finally said.

"Well yeah the blue used to be purple, but if I drove up there in a purple car, we wouldn't get very far," Lin laughed, getting into her car.

"Uhhh… Yeah," I said, climbing into the passenger seat.

As soon as I was in, Lin back out of Johnny's driveway carefully and started along the road. She, like every other Saint I've met, drove fast. Although, when Lin drove her car was so sharp around the turns and she didn't need to slow down a bit the whole time we were driving.

It took us only about twenty minutes to get where we were going, to the Stilwater arena.

"You stay here okay, I'll be back in a few," Lin said getting out of the car.

"Okay."

She smiled at me and shut the car door. My cell phone starting ringing a few minutes later. It was Julius.

"Hey, Danielle, sorry I didn't have chance to tell you that when we go for the Rollerz, you would have to be undercover too," Julius said.

"No, its okay. I like it, It's pretty cool," I replied.

"Okay good where are you and Lin now," Julius asked.

"Well we just got down to the arena and Lin went inside a few minutes ago… Oh… She's coming I got to go she's got some guys in blue with her," I said, hanging up the phone before Julius could say anything.

"Whoa, nice car Lin," one of the guys in blue said.

"Thanks," Lin said opening my door for me.

I got out and saw the two guys admiring Lin's car.

"The white guy is Tyler and the Mexican one in Eric," Lin whispered to me.

I nodded and looked at them, the one named Tyler was looking at me, he looked confused.

"This one's a little young isn't she," Tyler said, walking over to me.

"She's eighteen," Lin said. She was a very good liar. "her names Lily, she's my little sister," Lin continued, calmly.

Not wanting to mess everything, I acted like nothing was going on.

"Pleasure to meet you," I said, smiling.

"Yeah, you know they do look alike," the one named Eric said, his eyes torn away from the car to look at me and Lin.

"Yeah, anyway It was good talking to you. Good to have you with the Rollerz," Tyler said starting to walk away.

Eric quickly followed, waving at us. When Lin was sure they were out of hearing range she turned around, so I did too. The Saints new guy came from out behind a big truck and walked up to me and Lin.

"Okay listen the only thing I got out of those two was that there was a shipment of cars coming in today that they're being towed to one of the Rollerz garages. I need you too go jack the truck and bring it to Samson in the Saints Mission Beach garage. The truck shouldn't be to hard to find. Just look for a bunch of shiny blue cars," Lin said.

The strange man in front of Lin nodded and walked off.

"What do I do," I asked, anxiously.

"Your coming with me. Your helping me set up a race," Lin said, walking back to her car.

She got in and I hurried along after her. I got in the car and waiting for Lin to go, but she didn't, she looked at me.

"Welcome to the Westside Rollerz," She said, smirking.


	10. First Impressions

Lin drove along to road up to the suburbs area. She stopped a few times to ask some Rollerz people to race. She got three racers then drove to the club. We got out and went inside. We sat down at the bar and Lin took out her cell phone.

"Hey, you got the cars ready," Lin said after she dialled. "Thanks, Samson," she continued after a few seconds.

Lin dialled a different number and began to speak again. "Okay, Samson's finished with the cars and he's distributed them to my racers. Come to Club Glitz and I'll tell you more."

"Now what," I asked when Lin put her phone away.

"Come with me," Lin replied taking me by the wrist and dragging me to the back.

When we went into the back room I saw some funny looking French guy there. He looked at me and smiled. Taking me from Lin and sitting me down in his chair.

"Is this her," he said looking at me in the mirror.

"Yeah, listen you got to work fast, so hurry up," Lin said. "I'll be back in a few minutes kid, I got to go wait for my racer," she continued smiling, before leaving.

"Okay, did Lin tell you what we are going to do," he asked me.

"Umm… No," I said, nervously.

"Okay well then I'll have to explain while I work," He said picking up a bowl and mixing it with a brush. "I am a make up artist and I am going to make you look like the Saints put a real beating on you… Okay."

"… Okay," I said, hesitantly.

He smiled and started putting stuff on my face. I couldn't see myself in the mirror because he was blocking my view. So I just sat back and waited until he finished.

He was done in about ten minutes and Lin walked in as soon as he was done, she turned me around and was pleased with what I now looked like.

"Perfect," Lin said.

She turned me around so I could see myself. He had given me a black eye, some bruises on my left cheek and a few gross looking cuts on the side of my neck. I looked scary.

"Okay put this on a put the hood up, I don't want anyone seeing you like this until after the race," Lin said, turning me back around and handing me a sweater.

I did what I was told and put the sweater on and put the hood up. Lin took my hand and walked me out of the room. I had my head down so Lin had to guide me to the door. Then when I could finally see light from outside the door someone else took me. I heard Troy talking to Lin for a few seconds, but I couldn't understand what he was saying.

"Danielle… It's Troy. I'll explain all this when we get in the car," Troy said, helping me get into the back seat.

As soon as I heard Troy's door slam I took off the hood and sat at the corner so no one would be able to see me through the windshield. I saw Lin's "racer" in the front seat. It was the Saints new guy. He has to be involved in everything. Then Troy leaned over his seat and started explaining the Saints plan.

"Okay listen, Samson rigged those cars so that if the Rollerz hit the naus the cars will blow up, so our boy is going to drive close enough to the cars so I can piss them off. Then when we've taken care of all the cars we are going to throw you out in front of the Rollerz leader's house. Hopefully they'll take you in," Troy said.

"Hopefully," I repeated.

"Well you see we don't know if they will. They might just leave you there."

"Oh thanks."

"Well we don't know how much these guys give about their kind," Troy said.

"Whatever," I said, finally realizing that we were at the starting line.

"3... 2... 1... Go!," I heard a woman's voice come from outside.

The race started and the Saints new guy stayed close to the first guy as Troy taunted him, causing him to get pissed off and speed up.

"Watch this," Troy said to me.

I looked over Troy's shoulder and watched as the car sped along the road and then just a few seconds later it exploded. I look out my window as we past the ruined car. It was a little harder for our my driver to catch up with the second car, but eventually he did. Troy did exactly what he did to the other and then, just like the other car, it exploded. The last car was the hardest for the new guy, but he finally caught up to him. This one was a little harder for Troy to crack. The last Westside Roller finally gave in a hit the naus so he could get to the finish, but unfortunately for him he exploded, like the others, about five feet from the finish.

"Okay, we're almost to the mansion. Get ready," Troy said, climbing into the back seat. "This will hurt a bit."

"What," I yelped, looking behind me at Troy.

"I have to push you out, you can't just tuck and roll, they'll know something's up with that," Troy replied, looking at me as if nothing was wrong with what he just said.

"If I break something, I swear to God," I said looking away from the deranged man behind me.

He laughed and put his hands on my back while I grabbed to door handle.

"Go," Troy said.

He pushed me and I opened the door. I rolled out of the car and got skinned up pretty badly. I stayed there, laying on the ground when I heard the car that I was just in skid to a stop.

"What the hell," came a mans voice from the grand doors of the beautiful home in front of me.

"Hope you like your present Price," Troy yelled from the other end of the driveway, laughing.

I heard the car start again and it drove right pass me. If it was any closer I probably would've been road kill. I started to get scared now that I was by myself.

"Who are you," I heard the man say when he got to me.

Remembering what Lin had told the other Rollerz earlier today I answered, "My… names L-Lily."

"I don't remember seeing you around, are you apart of the Rollerz," he asked.

"Yes, now are you going to help me," I yelled.

"Attitude, you must be a Roller," he said helping me to my feet.

To scared, I refused to look up at him. He helped me into the house. It was harder than I thought because when Troy pushed me my foot got caught on something and I had sprained my ankle. I've sprained a lot before so I barely noticed it, but pretended it was worse than it actually was. We went through the doors and the man named Price brought me into the living room and set me down on a chair.

"A new house guest," a different voice came when I sat down. "When did she stop by."

"Just now, she's with us. The Saints beat her up pretty bad by the looks of it," Price said.

"Well then," the other voice came. "I'm Mr. Sharp, may I ask what your name is young lady."

"Lily," I said, reluctantly lifting my head to look at him. He was wearing a gray suit with a blue dress shirt. He looked about fifty years old and was smoking a cigar.

"You're a little young to be in a gang, by the looks of it you should still be in high school," Sharp said.

"I get that a lot," I replied.

"I'd say," Sharp said, smiling.

"As long as she's loyal, I don't care if she's fourteen," Price said, sprawling across the large section couch across the room.

"Feet off the furniture Joseph," Sharp said, angrily.

Price ignored him and turned to me. "So, what when did you start with the Rollerz… You'd think I'd know this, but your face isn't familiar," he laughed.

"I just started earlier today," I said, truthfully.

"Really and you already got the Saints at you," he said, continuing to laugh.

"Yes, that is a little strange," Sharp said.

"I know some people in the Saints, you could say I betrayed them," I replied, calmly.

"Oh," Price said.

"Really," Sharp said, taking a drag on his cigar.

I nodded and sat back with my eyes closed. This was a lot easier then I thought it was going to be, but I didn't want to get on Price's bad side. He was rather large, almost as big as that Victor guy on Los Carnales. I shuddered thinking about what Victor must do to people he doesn't like. I instantly shook that from my mind at thought about what Lin was doing. Hopefully she'd be thinking about getting me out of here. I wasn't really warming up to Sharp or Price. Then I thought about that these two must be the big shots in the Rollerz. All we really had to do was take them out. I could pull out my gun right now and do it. Then again if I missed., I'd be a goner. So I'd best just sit tight a wait for Lin. She's probably cooking up something to really get inside the Rollerz heads. I didn't realize it, but I had fallen asleep. I was woken up by Lin's, worried sounding, voice.

"Oh my god, Lily are you okay," Lin said running up and kneeling down beside me. "Did they fall for it," Lin whispered when she was at my side.

"Umm… Yes," I said, answering both of her questions.

"You know her Lin," yet another different voice came.

"Yeah, this is my sister," Lin lied, perfectly, again. "Who are these two," she continued, standing up.

"This is Joseph Price, the leader of the Rollerz and his uncle, William Sharp," the man said. He was really small standing next to Price, It was funny actually. He was, also, Chinese by the looks of him.

"Donnie, your just like Joseph… Bringing strangers into my home," Sharp said, looking from Lin to me. "Anyway, who is this young lady."

"This is…" the man named Donnie tried to say.

"I'm Lin," Lin interrupted Donnie, stepping in front of him.

"Yeah she saved me back at the garage," Donnie said, stepping forward also.

"Saved you," Sharp asked, confused.

"Yeah the Saints came by and started shooting…"

"The Saints," Sharp interrupted him. "Well, I don't think that these Saints like us very much. They beat up our newest member pretty bad today."

"What… Oh man," Donnie said, looking at me.

I simply smiled back, "Pleasure to meet you too."

"Umm… Yeah, nice to meet you," Donnie said.

Sharp and Lin shared a few dirty glances at each other before Sharp said something to Price that I didn't catch and left. Then Donnie walked forward and sat in Price's deserted seat.

"So when are we hitting that convoy," Donnie said.

"What," Sharp said looking at Donnie, confused.

"You know… The convoy," Donnie said.

"I don't know what your talking about Donnie," Sharp said, a little angrier this time.

"Oh," Donnie said, nervously.

"What convoy," Lin asked.

"It's nothing, here why don't you and your sister come with me and I'll fix up your car," Donnie replied.

I looked at Lin and she was looking at me and she motioned for me to look out the window. I did and I saw the Saints new guy there. I looked back at Lin and she nodded.

"Actually, I should head down to the hospital, My head hurts really bad," I lied.

"Oh well we'll bring you down," Donnie said, sweetly.

"Oh no, that's okay. She's a big girl she can handle herself," Lin said, covering me.

"Umm… Okay, lets go Lin," Donnie said, leaving with Lin following after.

I got up and walked off towards the door.

"Your ankle feeling better," Sharp said as I was about to turn the corner.

"Umm… Yeah, I've sprained it a lot before so I'm pretty used to it now," I replied, not looking back.

"Well, that's… convenient isn't it."

"Very," I said, walking out the front door.


End file.
